Tons
by shade boy
Summary: Não existe nada no mundo mais forte do que uma verdadeira amizade.
1. Melodia

**Titulo:** Tons

**Autor:** shade

**Beta: **Agata Riddle

**Classificação: PG13**

**Gênero: **Drama / Romance

**Obs:** Personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a J.K. e cia. - Fic com teor slash - caso seja incomodo, basta não ler.

* * *

**Melodia**

**shade**

* * *

Uma música triste. Um tom melancólico demais para alguém como ele. Seus dedos passeavam delicadamente por cada uma daquelas teclas, demorando-se em cada nota. Não era algo incomum quando tocava, mas era algo incomum para sua personalidade.

Sempre mais ativo, sempre mais vivo, mais exasperado que sua música fazia parecer. Seu corpo mal parecia se mover, o som leve e lento daquele piano era a única demonstração de que ainda havia vida. Um piano branco, tão branco quanto o que sentiam, tão branco quanto a alma de seu espectador, e tão branco que contrastava fortemente com a pouca luz do ambiente.

Os fios loiros balançavam lentamente, de forma compassada, não dava para precisar se no ritmo do vento que entrava tímido pela fresta da janela ou do movimento de sua cabeça acompanhando as notas tocadas.

Sua respiração era imperceptível, o nariz tão fino e aristocrático não fazia sequer movimento enquanto os lábios ficavam levemente avermelhados devido à pequena pressão que sofriam.

Os olhos fechados, como sempre, não deixavam transparecer o que ele realmente sentia durante a música. Enquanto observava, o moreno tinha certeza de que o espírito dele estava mais agitado do que sua canção fazia parecer.

Há alguns anos aqueles olhos verdes começaram a observar atentamente cada vez que o outro começava uma melodia, atendendo a um pedido seu, na maioria das vezes. E enquanto o ouvia, podia estudar cada movimento, cada reação e cada detalhe do outro.

Tentava fechar os olhos também enquanto ouvia o loiro tocar, mas era impossível, sentia ainda mais a música, porém não conseguia sentir quem a tocava, nem analisar, ou percebê-lo. Tudo era um conjunto, e necessitava da máxima atenção, a máxima, que eles conseguiam apenas quando estavam sozinhos. Pouco falavam, o que era raro, mas esses momentos não pediam. Então apenas sentiam um a presença do outro, e já era mais do que suficiente.

Não existiam horas, minutos, ou tempo, tudo era relativamente calmo. Até que a música fosse bruscamente interrompida.

- Você sempre pede para lhe ensinar, mas nunca presta atenção. – o loiro protestou.

- Desculpa, eu acabo me distraindo vendo você tocar. – respondeu um pouco corado – Eu gosto. Do jeito. Que você toca.

- Sim, eu sei que gosta, por isso sempre vive pedindo para aprender.

- Mas eu não acho que consigo. Não do jeito que eu gosto, esse é o ponto.

- Por que não? Se eu aprendi, você aprende. – o garoto respondia como se fosse óbvio.

- Mas você é diferente. – argumentou.

- Diferente? Eu só sei tocar piano porque minha mãe adora, e me ensinou desde novo, mas por vontade própria eu dificilmente aprenderia. Você no mínimo tem a vontade, já é um grande começo. – tentava incentivar.

- Nem vou tentar te explicar, você não entenderia. – Apesar de ser bem fácil. Ele preferia apreciá-lo tocando e ouvindo a sua música do que aprender. Era algo simples de compreender, difícil de falar.

- Você não muda nunca. – O loiro já estava rindo como sempre.

- Diferente de você. - Adorava essa expressão feliz no rosto do outro. Ainda mais que ele pareceu abatido depois da conversa com seu pai no fim da tarde.

- Eu? Mudei? No quê? – perguntou confuso.

- Não é bem mudar, mas surpreender. Com o que você sabe, com suas atitudes que raramente são previsíveis.

- Por exemplo? – Quis se aprofundar, qualquer um sabia que ele adorava ouvir sobre ele mesmo, ainda mais quando parecia um elogio.

- Em como eu descobri que você toca piano e o quanto eu gosto disso, sem nunca imaginar que poderia gostar. Coisas assim. Não é algo que eu esperava daquele garoto que conheci no trem. Definitivamente não é algo que esperava de você.

_Continua..._

* * *

_**N/A:** Agy, muito obrigado pela betagem mais que perfeita. __Fic escrita em homenagem a Ingrid, para o Amigo Secreto Slytherin do Fórum 6 Vassouras; Como te falei, gostei muito de ter tirado você, exatamente pelo desafio de ter escrito esse ship, algo que eu jamais imaginei. Espero que gostem._


	2. Um pouco de história

**Titulo:** Tons

**Autor:** shade

**Beta: **Agata Riddle

**Classificação: **PG13

**Gênero: **Drama / Romance

**Obs:** Personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a J.K. e cia. - Fic com teor slash - caso seja incomodo, basta não ler.

**Capítulo:** 02

* * *

**Um pouco de história.**

**shade**

* * *

Estava apenas do outro lado, um vidro os separava. Em seus olhos a mesma mistura de medo e ansiedade de todos aqueles que estavam a sua volta, enquanto encarava seus pais e sua irmã acenando.

Todos tentando lhe tranqüilizar, mas apenas observando o olhar do pai conseguia se sentir mais seguro. Aquele verde tão forte, mas tão acolhedor e confiante. Queria ser igual a ele, queria ter sua coragem e seguir seus passos, mas seu irmão sempre fazia questão de lembrar de que ele poderia cair na Slytherin e o quanto isso decepcionaria a família.

O único realmente que parecia se importar com esse tema era seu tio, mas seus pais foram conversando todo o caminho. Dizendo que não haveria problema, independente de qual casa ele fosse pertencer. Ainda tinha duvidas se essas eram palavras verdadeiras ou de conforto, e no fim, ainda temia sua destino.

O trem partia, sua família ficava para trás e, por algum motivo que ele realmente desconhecia, estava sozinho em uma cabine. Apesar do irmão ser mais velho, o garoto tinha certeza que o ele não tinha metade do sucesso que afirmava em Hogwarts, mesmo tendo um número considerável de amigos.

Contudo ele e Rose temiam ser deixados de lado, o que fez exatamente com que sua prima grudasse em James e seus amigos. Ato que ele preferiu evitar por hora, não agüentava mais ouvir aquela história dele ir para a Slytherin.

Seria uma vida nova, passaria um bom tempo fora de casa, estava assustado de verdade, sabia não estar sozinho, mas estava nitidamente com medo. Ouvia os outros alunos passarem animados pelos corredores, enquanto os monitores iam atrás deles mandando-os parar. Alguns ali estavam na mesma situação que a dele, deveriam estar tão preocupados quanto.

Poucos minutos após o começo da viagem, um baque na porta despertou sua atenção. Um garoto loiro, mais ou menos de sua idade, meio desalinhado e arfando sentou-se pesadamente no banco em frente ao seu.

Com grandes e curiosos olhos azuis muito claros, ele o encarava enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Quando finalmente sua respiração estava se normalizando ele começou a falar muito rápido criticando todos os outros que corriam nos corredores feitos loucos.

Pelo pouco que entendeu entre os xingamentos e uma gesticulação frenética, ele havia sido derrubado por um grupo de alunos que corria entre as cabines. Ou, como ele fazia questão de afirmar entre as reclamações, atropelado por uma manada de hipogrifos.

- Você não tem idéia de como essas pessoas são. Elas não prestam atenção em nada, nada! Meu pai sempre falou como a maioria era mal educada. – o garoto loiro continuava reclamando e falando muito rápido, parecia não respirar.

Enquanto o outro falava, Albus observava ele ajeitando impecavelmente os fios de cabelo loiro e arrumando suas roupas. Parecia já tê-lo visto em algum lugar. Percebeu também que seu olhar era forte e chamativo, e não demonstrava metade da preocupação que ele próprio sentia. Os olhos daquele garoto lhe transmitiam segurança, a mesma segurança de antes.

Ainda ouvindo suas reclamações, Albus começou a achar aquele garoto loiro minimamente engraçado, e sem controlar sua vontade gargalhou.

O loiro parou abruptamente quando viu aquele garoto rindo de forma descontrolada. Começou a ficar preocupado com a expressão que o outro estava quando parou de falar, mas tranqüilizou-se quando começou a rir também.

Ficaram rindo juntos por algum tempo sem nem saber porquê, mas, naquele instante, Albus percebeu que o riso daquele garoto engraçado era contagiante. Ficou feliz em saber que tinha causado aquelas sensações nele.

- Como sou mal educado. – começou o loiro quando as risadas foram cessando – Meu nome é Scorpius Malfoy, e o seu? – falou estendendo a mão.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, lembrou-se vagamente quem ele era. Estava mais cedo na estação, ouviu seu tio Ron comentar algo com sua prima sobre esse garoto. Além de ouvir durante toda sua vida, também de seu tio, várias histórias não muito animadoras da família do outro.

Por tudo que ouviu sabia que deveria no mínimo evita-lo, mas seu pai e sua mãe pouco falavam daquela família, e encarando aquele olhar tranqüilo de um azul claro, aquele sorriso sincero e aquela mão logo estendida para ele. Não teve duvidas. Apenas um pouco de receio na hora de falar seu nome.

- Eu sou Albus Severus Potter. – disse com um tom baixo de voz, enquanto apertava a mão do outro. Seus olhares estavam presos, suas mãos não se desgrudaram e o silêncio posterior a essa informação começava a se tornar constrangedor. Parece que não foi apenas ele que ouviu antigas histórias de família.

Soltaram-se e fitaram desconfortavelmente a janela. Durante boa parte da viagem, ninguém mais entrou na cabine e ambos permaneciam quietos.

- Você vai para Gryffindor, não é? – Mesmo com uma voz baixa e cautelosa Malfoy quebrou o silêncio, assustando o outro.

- Não tenho certeza, meu irmão vive falando que eu devo entrar na Slytherin. – o outro esboçou um leve sorriso – ele fala que não sou digno de ser um Gryffindor. – respondeu sinceramente.

- Bom, se você acha que só vai para a Slytherin quem não é digno, é melhor torcer para não ficar perto de nós. – o tom ameno estava agora mais seco, decepcionado, apesar do olhar ainda lhe parecer amigável.

- Não quis ofender. Nem falei que acho isso, repeti o que meu irmão fala. Mas não sou meu irmão, e disso eu tenho certeza. – Albus afirmou preocupado com a reação do outro. Realmente não se importava com a disputa das casas, e naquele instante teve certeza que se sentia melhor quando conseguia fazer Malfoy sorrir. – Você está em qual ano? – perguntou receoso.

- Estou indo pela primeira vez, mas tenho certeza que serei da Slytherin. – a expressão tranqüila havia voltado e o sorriso do loiro estava de novo levemente estampado em seu rosto.

- Meu pai falou que não tem problema em qual casa eu ficar, isso me tranqüilizou. – o moreno confessou.

- Problema em si não tem mesmo, mas se você for um Hufflepuff, eu vou desconfiar e muito da sua inteligência. – Falou com uma expressão séria, antes de dar uma grande risada.

Foram informados que estavam chegando e por isso deveriam vestir os uniformes. Após a parada do trem, seguiram o caminho junto com os outros alunos do primeiro ano. Albus podia ver naquele instante presente nos outros alunos o mesmo olhar de curiosidade e admiração que sentia. Até mesmo Scorpius demonstrava isso enquanto falava rápido novamente e apontava animado para todos os lados.

Enquanto foram guiados até o castelo, no alto da escada surgiu um homem baixo e gordinho que se identificou como o vice-diretor, parecia tão feliz quanto os alunos e fazia um breve discurso sobre o que aconteceria atrás daquelas portas.

Scorpius sorria extasiado e Albus se sentia muito feliz cada vez que olhava para a expressão do possível novo amigo, sua curiosidade vencendo seu medo, assim como o loiro também conseguia vencer o próprio receio, mesmo que ele pouco o demonstrasse em relação à nova vida.

Foi quando se deu conta de que não sabia se poderia ou não dizer que o loiro era seu amigo. Ele fatalmente o consideraria, mas não poderia afirmar o que o outro pensava, uma pontada fez seu coração acelerar e a duvida tomar conta de sua cabeça, quase fazendo esquecer onde ele estava. Quase, pois quando as portas se abriram eles foram apresentados para Hogwarts, que os recebia em festa.

Caminhando lado a lado com Scorpius ele pôde ver Rose andando mais à frente e James sentado à mesa Gryffindor. Aquela velha preocupação de ficar sozinho já não parecia mais uma ameaça. Definitivamente, mas ainda queria saber se o loiro seria seu amigo, gostou dele logo que o conheceu, gostava de vê-lo sorrir, de vê-lo feliz, de ouvir suas reclamações e opiniões tortas sobre algumas coisas relacionadas ao colégio. Queria realmente estar a seu lado, mas não sabia se o outro sentia isso.

A seleção havia começado com o vice-diretor convocando os nomes dos alunos em ordem para que o famoso Chapéu Seletor indicasse suas casas.

- Malfoy, Scorpius. – logo a voz alta e rouca o chamou após alguns nomes.

- Te vejo na Slytherin, Potter. Até porque, se você for para outra casa será mais difícil da gente se encontrar. – falou o loiro sorrindo enquanto caminhava tranquilamente até o vice-diretor.

- Slytherin. – não tardou a anunciar o Chapéu Seletor, enquanto a casa se enchia de palmas e vivas para receber o novo aluno. Albus teve certeza de que Scorpius sorria para ele enquanto caminhava até a mesa.

Até seu nome ser chamado, viu outros alunos sendo escolhidos para todas as casas enquanto sua ansiedade aumentava, estava começando a suar, coisa que raramente acontecia.

Potter, Albus. – finalmente sua vez.

Caminhou lentamente entre os alunos que ainda estavam ali. Encarou todos os rostos conhecidos. De Scorpius e James já sentados, a Rose esperando ser chamada. Enquanto sentava e ouvia as divagações do chapéu, só conseguia pensar que, com aqueles comentários, Malfoy deveria querer ser seu amigo. Então, o loiro também queria estar ao seu lado.

Ainda tinha dúvidas se gostaria de ir para Slytherin ou Gryffindor, mas como percebeu que ficaria satisfeito com qualquer uma das duas, deixou nas mãos do chapéu. Até Ravenclaw seria interessante, diferente, tinha apenas um leve receio em relação à Hufflepuff, de resto estaria satisfeito.

- Slytherin. – o chapéu se fez ouvir e as palmas tomaram conta da mesa. Albus percebeu que o mais animado parecia ser Scorpius, da maneira mais contida dele tentando parecer impecável, mas definitivamente o mais animado.

Observou Rose que sorria para ele querendo lhe confortar, enquanto James parecia meio decepcionado, no fim não acreditava realmente que ele fosse para a Slytherin, mas um sorriso tímido e um aceno de cabeça do irmão foi o suficiente para deixá-lo mais tranqüilo sobre o seu resultado.

Sua família não seria um problema, e agora tinha plena certeza de que começaria uma amizade com Scorpius.

Continua....

* * *

**N/A:** _Continuo agradecendo e muito a betagem da Agy, graças a ela estou publicando novamente uma fic que não tem apenas um capitulo, e que tenho certeza que vou completar._


End file.
